My Little Phantom
by BloodBlossom88
Summary: Clockwork sends Danny on a mission to another world that needs help. This world happens to not have any humans and is suppose to not have any ghosts. When Danny comes to the rescue, he finds out more then someone wanted him to know. Only rated this because of some blood and medium language. Sorry I have no Cover Image. :/ Little (secret pony) and Danny romance. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Special Mission

**Before I start, this is my first fanfic (yay). I just want to set something straight. Just cause I'm writing about it, doesn't mean I like the show I'm writing about (like MLP). I read a fanfic, and I get ideas. So don't go thinking I'm a little boy/girl :) Also, I'm into horror. Expect horror. :) Well, enough talk, here ya go!**

**My Little Phantom**

Chapter 1: Special Mission

A man stood watching a young raven, colored haired boy sleeping in his bed. The man had blue skin and a purple cloak. His feet were nothing more than a small tail. In his chest was a glass door with a clock inside. He was holding a long staff with a small clock on top. His eyes were pure red with a lightning like scar going across his left one.

He smiled at the snoring teen, remembering when they first met. He slightly shook his head, clearing it so he could get back to the matter at hand.

He shook the teen's shoulder slightly, smiling at his "Five more minutes" comment. "Daniel. Awaken." The boy sat up and looked at the man curiously.

"Clockwork? Why are you here?" Danny asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I have a mission for you to do. A very important one." Clockwork replied, changing into a child. He looked the same, only younger and slightly chubby.

Danny yawned. "Can't it wait till morning?"

"No. You must leave as soon as possible."

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

"There is another world that needs your help, Daniel. I need you to go to this planet and find a way to stop this problem." Clockwork changed into an old man. He still had the same looks, but now he was hunched over, wrinkly skin, and a long, white beard.

"And let me guess, you're not going to tell me about the problem or the world, are you?" Danny asked, knowing he sees the future, but never tells him.

"Actually, I will tell you a bit about this world." He turned back to his adult form and pulled out one of his Time Medallions. "This medallion doesn't work like the others back in my lair. This has a small pocket on the inside. You can open it by pressing the purple button on the top. Do not open this until you get there." He put the clock around the halfa's neck, and then continued. "This particular world happens to have no humans at all, therefor, no ghosts. I can't send you there as a human, it will draw too much suspicion. This is all you need to know for now. The rest, you shall find out soon."

Danny, still looking at the small medallion, got up and walked to his closet. He put on his usual: a white T-shirt with red around the edges and a red oval on his chest, and regular blue, baggy jeans. As he was putting on his tennis shoes, he said, "Alright. Give me a second to tell Jazz that I'll be gone for-how long will I be gone?"

"You shall be gone for a few weeks, young Daniel. And don't worry about telling Jazz. I shall take care of her, your friends, and possibly your parents." Clockwork changed to a baby and floated slowly to Danny.

"Um, ok?" Danny wasn't thrilled at leaving for weeks without telling at least his sister, Jazz. "When do I leave then?"

"Now." With this, a giant hand from a clock appeared behind Danny and turned 180 degrees to the right, then disappeared. As it passed over the air, it left a swirly, green portal behind the boy. Danny stared at the emerald circle with wonder, still unsure about what lays beyond its wavy depths. "And Daniel," Danny turned his head to face the time ghost, "remember, this world lies in the palm of your hand." With this, Danny jumped into the portal, and blacked out almost immediately.

**This is a line break. Get used to it :P**

Danny slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a forest by a small pond. He looked to the sky to see the sun was just setting. He wasn't sure if that meant he was asleep all day, or this world's time was different then from Earth. Probably the second. He leaned over to get a drink of water, dismissing the fact that he was shaking slightly, thinking it was because he was tired. He leaned over to sip the water when he saw his reflection.

The teen yelped and jumped back, away from the pond. '_This must be a good time!_' He thought as he reached for the medallion around his neck. "Ah!" When he brought his hand to the medallion, he saw he _had_ no hand! Just round, hard… ugh, um… _hooves_! Yah. That's what they were. Hooves! What was he? A donkey?!

He walked to the pond, though trying a little too hard on his now four feet, and looked back at his reflection. He looked like a small, white horse with his same icy, blue eyes. He noticed his main was the same raven, shaggy hair, along with his tail. He turned his head to the left to look at his tail when a sparkle caught his eye. He saw what looked like the moon on his butt. His butt, of all places! Great, he was now a small horse, thing with a moon on his BUTT.

Clearing his head, he pushed the little button on the medallion and pulled a note out of the compartment with his mouth, now that his hands were pretty much useless. He set it on the ground and used a rock to keep it from getting blown away.

_Dear Daniel,_

_By now, you have probably noticed you are no longer a human. Well, welcome to Equetria. I have dropped you off just north of Ponyvile, where I need you to go to find a group called The Mane Six. They should help you. They know nothing of Earth and I'd like it to stay that way please. Before you set off, be sure to "go ghost" so you will be used to your pony forms. When you meet The Mane Six, tell them you were sent by your "Master" to help them and their town. I understand if you keep your secret for the time being, but note that it with be like hell to keep it forever and help them._

_Best of luck,_

_Clockwork_

Ok. So he was in "Ponyvile" and was a pony. _'I'm a pony. Not a donkey or small horse. A pony. What next? A Pegasus? Unicorn? No wait! A dragon!?' _He thought sarcasticly to himself. He sighed. This was going to be the weirdest adventure yet.

Well, time to try his ghost form. He looked around, in habit, to make sure no hiker or something was around. "Going Ghost!" He watched as the white rings formed around his waist and split into two rings, one going towards his head, the other to his butt. Once the transformation was done, he looked himself over. His white body was now all midnight black except for his hooves, which stayed white. His tail and mane were now white and in the pond, he could see his glowing, emerald eyes. He looked back at his butt. Instead of the sparkling moon, there was now his logo. A D with P inside. He was now in his ghost form, Danny Phantom.


	2. Chapter 2: New Pony in Ponyvile

**Ok, this took longer than it should have to post chapter 2. :) I obviously am new. Anyways, thanks so much for all the favorites, followers, and reviews! I really didn't think I would get so many, so soon. Thank you for that! Well, here's chapter two. Review if you must!**

**My Little Phantom**

Chapter 2: New Pony in Ponyvile

Clockwork stood in in front of the portal until it finally closed. Turning, he walked to the door, changing to a child again. He walked over to Danny's sister, Jazz's room, and opened the door. Jazz was sleeping in a heap of blankets, her red hair a messy, rat's nest.

He calmly floated to the side of the bed and spoke in the same echoed voice. "Jazz, awaken."

Jazz yawned and slowly sat up, patting her hair down as soon as she saw Clockwork. "Um, hi?"

Clockwork smiled as she looked at him blankly. Though his smile faded as he went back to the matter at hand. "Hello Jasmin. I'm sorry for awakening you so early, but I need you to tell Sam, Tucker, Maddie and Jack that I have sent Daniel on a mission. Don't worry, he shall return in a few weeks."

Jazz's eyes went wide as Clockwork talked. "You sent my little brother on a mission to God knows where, without us knowing first! Who do you think you are!?

"Pardon me for not introducing myself. I am Clockwork, master of the past, present, and future," he replied while changing to a child, adult, then elder as he talked. "I am also Daniel's guardian."

Jazz calmed down a bit he told her he was Danny's guardian. _'I could have guessed he was the Master of Time from all the clocks on him'_ she thought to herself. She then said the next thing on her mind, "What am I supposed to tell them? Some ghost in a dress sent Danny to… where did you send him?"

"He is in another world. Jasmin, just tell them the truth. He shall return shortly. That is all I needed to say. Goodbye Jasmin." With this, another portal opened to his right and he floated in before Jazz could say anything.

**Hey look! Another linebreak!**

Danny, now Phantom, turned invisible and flew through the trees, heading south. When he finally came to a clearing, he saw a small town. Almost all the houses were yellow with pink roofs. Gosh, if his ex-girlfriend, Sam, was with him, she would be having a fit over all the bright colors.

Phantom changed back into Danny and walked into the town. Not a lot of peop- _ponies_ were out at this time of day. Great, that will just make it harder to find these Six Mane… pony… whatevers. He walked up to the first pony he could find. A smaller pony with pink hair and a purple body. Danny decided she was a younger kid.

"Hi. Excuse me for asking but, do you happen to know where the…" he paused for a moment. _'What were they called again? Pony Seven? Hero Pony Things? Ugh! The… Mane… OH! The Mane Six!'_ "Do you know where The Mane Six is? It's kind of important." The kid looked at him suspiciously. "Ok, really important."

The kid still looked at him like he was a murderer, but finally said, "Yah, they're at the park. Just down the street."

"Alright. Thanks kid!" Danny started to trot down the street when he heard "No problem, Dude!" come from behind him. _'Crap! That was a BOY!? Dam! I better be careful around here!'_ He thought to himself as he came to a small clearing with six ponies in the middle of it. One was purple with night blue hair that had a pink and purple stripe in it. She had what looked like stars on her butt and a horn on her forehead. The second was a white with purple, curly hair. She had blue diamonds on her butt, also with a horn on her forehead. Then there was an orange one with blonde hair and three apples on her butt. This one had a cowboy hat on her head. The rest were behind them and he could only see a pair of light blue wings.

Of course, there was unicorns and Pegasus. Danny looked around the sky to make sure there wasn't a dragon hunting him down.

When he was only a few feet from him, a pink pony with hot pink hair and balloons on her butt noticed him and 'eeped' with delight. She ran up to him face to face and immediately said, "Hi! I haven't seen you around Ponyvile! Are you new here? Do you know who we are? I'm Pinkie pie and these are Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack , Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy! What's your name!?"

Danny stared at her in shock. He didn't even say anything and she just introduced herself. She introduced them all! Dam, Sam would hate her. He hesitated for a second, still in shock from her just blurting out their names.

"Hello? She asked you a question!" He looked behind Pinkie Pie to see a sky blue pony with feather-like wings and rainbow hair, with a rainbow on her butt, crossing her front legs and angrily staring at him. He immediately assumed her as Rainbow Dash. Great, just what he needs, another Dash.

"Right. Well hi Pinkie Pie, and others. I'm Danny. I was actually sent here to help you guys."

"Pfft. We don't need help, obviously." Oh yah. Defiantly a girl, pony version of Dash.

"Well, missy, my master can sense if a place is in danger, and he sent me and- ugh- Phantom to help you guys out. If he thinks you need help, then you need help." He smirked at her frustrated frown but Twilight spoke before she could reply.

"Well, thank you for coming to help us then. You and your friend can stay at my house tonight. Speaking of which, where is this 'Phantom?' It would make sense to see you both here."

"Oh, ugh. He doesn't show himself unless he's needed. Though he usually pulls me away before he comes out."

"So, you're like no help here then? Of course," Rainbow Dash said with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I'll have you know, I'm a very important key to this trouble! And besides, Phantom wouldn't and couldn't leave without me." He wasn't lying. Phantom can't leave him. Besides the Fenton Dream Catcher, but he didn't have that here.

"_Anyways,_" Twilight cut in, "we should all go home and get some rest. We can discuss this matter tomorrow. Danny, follow me." She turned and headed towards a tree house while the others departed. That was when he noticed the yellow pony with long, pink hair and 3 butterflies on her butt. _'I see where Fluttershy gets her name'_ he thought to himself as he followed Twilight to the treehouse.

**Wow, much line break. :)**

Danny was lying on Twilight's couch, waiting for the right time to go out. After about 30 minutes, he got out of bed and walked into the pitch, black halls. As he was walking, he tripped over what felt like a tail and managed to regain balance _before_ he hit the ground.

"Ouch!"

Danny froze. He lifted his hoof and let the green energy light it up, along with the hall. He stared in shock at the small, purple dragon with green spikes down his back. _'Oh the irony.'_

The dragon looked up at him with a small amount of anger, then froze in shock when his eyes landed on Danny's lit up hand. Danny put his other hoof up to his mouth before he could scream and whispered, "Hey! It's ok! I'm not a bad guy! Sorry for waking you up, uh…"

The dragon pushed his hand off of his mouth and whispered, "Spike. The name's Spike. Who are you? _What_ are you?"

"Oh, right. I'm Danny, and I'm- a, uh. Screw it." Danny changed into Phantom and looked over at Spike; he didn't need the light anymore now that he could see in the dark. "Don't freak out. I'm half ghost, half-uh-pony. Don't tell the others yet! I'll get to that later. I'm here to help your town."

Spike stared at him with an unreadable expression, than nodded in understanding. "Why are you walking around? Aren't you suppose to sleep at night? Or… can you NOT sleep because you're dead!?"

"No, I can sleep. I just wanted to go on a midnight flight. Kind of helps me _to_ sleep. Well, I'm gonna go. Night Spike!"

Spike stared at the front door, the door he literally _walked_ through! _'Well this is great. I have a ghost living in our house…' _he thought to himself as he curled up in his bed. _'Meh, I'll worry about it in the morning.'_ With that thought, Spike let the darkness pull him in again.

**A/N Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was fun making it! Since today is Monday, I'll be having school for the next 4 days. No chapters on week days. Sorry. :/ I will try to get 1 chapter a week and possibly 1 story every… 2 months? I don't know, don't want to rush through everything and have these stories go quickly. Also I don't want to think of a new story/chapter every day.-_- Sorry if I got a pony's or Spike's personality wrong! Again, never watched MLP before. Hoped you liked! I'll post again soon! Peace out! ~BloodBlossom88**


	3. Chapter 3: Revealed

**Yes! I'm back! School suckz! LOL. Well, thank you so much to all the followers, favorites, and reviews! That's all I got right now :) Enjoy the new chapter. :)**

**P.S. Sorry, I keep forgetting to say this (I mean seriously! I told myself TWICE to do this!) But I do NOT own My Little Pony OR Danny Phantom. If I did, DP would still be running -_-**

**My Little Phantom**

Chapter 3: Revealed

The wind brushed through his mane as Phantom flew over the town. He stayed visible, though he knew the risk, because he actually liked to see his tail flap in the wind. The moon shown through the few clouds in the night sky, glistening beautifully in the small pond beside the pony town he floated above. Phantom rested in the air on his back looking up at the stars, remembering when he and Sam laid beside each other to star gaze.

But that was a while ago. He and Sam were, just friends. Now.

Shaking his head to clear it from his memories, he continued his flight. Every so often, he would stop his flight, change to Fenton, feel the rush of the free fall, and turn intangible at the last second.

After the third fall, he went higher than the clouds, not noticing the small town _on_ the clouds, and fell back through them. He smiled as the air rushed past his face as the ground got closer, bigger, more focused.

He winced at the pain from his tail and the ground remained still. He looked up to see the salute of a pony in the moon light, gripping his tail in their mouth.

"What the hell was that?! I thought you DIDN'T have wings!" Danny narrowed his eyes as he recognized the voice.

"Hello to you too, Rainbow Dash." He mumbled as he looked back to the ground.

"How did you get up there? You don't have WINGS!" Danny frowned to himself. '_Well, she's gonna find out anyways. Might as well have fun with it.'_ Danny thought. He looked back up to her and smirked as he made his tail intangible.

Rainbow gasped as his tail went right _through_ her mouth. Danny, still smiling up at her, dived through the earth and changed to Phantom. He turned invisible and climbed out of the ground. He could barely hold back the laugh when he saw the look of shock, confusion, and horror on Rainbow's face.

"How…? What…? Did that just…? No…" Phantom held back his laugh as he saw her stumble to find words for what she saw. He'd have time to laugh soon. Very, soon.

Phantom flew over to float right in the Pegasus's face. He turned visible, and a simple "Boo" was all that was needed for the pony to shriek and stumble backwards. Okay, Phantom had to laugh now at the look of pure horror on her face.

"How…?! You were…! What!?" Phantom was now rolling around in the air from laughter. That is, until he was shot towards the ground with a pain in his head. "You think this is funny!? You scared the crap out of me! What the hell are you!?" Phantom looked up to the boiling mad Rainbow Dash standing over him.

Phantom put a hoof on his head to ease the pain, only to pull it back and see the emerald green liquid with small specks of red covering his hoof. Rainbow calmed down at the sight of his hoof and immediately felt guilty. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you bleed… that stuff. What is that?" Now more curious then anything, she walked up to him to look at his once white mane. Now most of it was green and red.

"It's called ectoplasm and ghosts need it to survive. Much like you need blood," Phantom said bluntly, now feeling a bit light headed. "I guess it's not fully ectoplasm though. Some of it is blood."

"Do all ghosts have this?" Rainbow Dash questioned. After she said this, she realized what he just said. "Wait, you expect me to believe you're a ghost? Seriously?" She looked at him like he was an idiot, until he shot her a glare, the unspoken message _'Duh' _obvious.

"No, not all ghosts have this kind of blood. Only three I know of, and one's a clone. As for the-"

"And what makes _you_ so special?" Rainbow interrupted, looking at him accusingly.

"Well, if you would let me FINISH," Phantom yelled. After a few silent seconds, he continued, "I'm not a full ghost." He changed back to Fenton, still holding his head as it let more red flow then green now. "People call us 'halfas,' and the only one of us that's evil is somewhere in space, probably dead."

Rainbow stared at him with narrowed eyes for a few moments, taking all the information in. Then she realized he was still bleeding, badly. "Oh crap! I'll go get something to wrap that."

Before she left, Danny grabbed her tail. "Don't tell _anyone_ for now, please. I promise, I will tell them eventually." The Pegasus nodded and took off to get some cloth.

**Enjoying so far? Good, cause it continues :)**

It didn't take her too long to get the cloth. She just flew back to her house and grabbed an old blanket. By the time she got back, Danny was asleep on the ground, his head barely bleeding. _'Wait, what?'_ She took a step forward trying not to wake the sleeping teen. That, of course, didn't go well because of a freaking stick.

Danny's eyes fluttered open from his unwanted sleep. He looked up at Rainbow Dash, and chuckled when he saw her eyes closed and gritted teeth. She opened one eye to look at him and whispered, "Sorry." She walked up to him with a sheepish smile and put the blanket on his head.

Danny smiled. "Don't worry, I heal fast," he answered the unasked question. The pony sighed and lay down beside him. "Aren't you going to go home? I thought tomorrow I was getting the 'big tour' of the town." Danny asked, smiling as she yawned.

"Meh. I'm too tired. I'll just sleep over there." Rainbow walked over to a small pile of leaves and fell asleep quickly.

Danny laid his head down and tried to fall asleep too, but couldn't, due to his mind swimming in questions. _'What the hell was wrong here? It seems so… peaceful. When was it going to happen? Will it happen? Will I be ready? Why is Rainbow Dash being so nice to me all of the sudden? Wasn't she the big jerk when I first came here? Dam I wish I wasn't so clueless!'_ The biggest question that ran through his head troubled him the most. _'Will I ever return to the Human World? I mean, hell, I barely got through a kick to the head!'_ Okay, that wasn't really true. He's been through worse, a LOT worse. But there was that possibility that this may _be_ worse. This could be too much for him.

Then it hit him. If it was too much for him, what about The Mane Six? What was he dragging them into? This was all he could think of now as sleep slowly dragged him into the darkness.

**Oh no! Rainbow Dash knows! What **_**is**_** the problem? Dam it Danny! Why you dragging them into this! Guess we'll find out next weekend. Or sooner :) A few things I want to say!**

**ONE: Guess what? I got new ideas for STORIES! Really weird Danny Phantom crossovers. Cause this isn't enough for me. XD I'll try to get thoughs started SOON!**

**TWO: Thank you for the Followers! And Favorites! And amazing reviews! I even got an author follower XD lol. **

**THREE: Yes I realize this chapter is shorter. I'm saving the good stuff for next chapter :P**

**Okay, well it's… 10:08 and I'm almost out of Minecraft Music to listen to, so I must say farewell and I'll see you soon! Tell me my pros, cons, or just comments in the reviews! Thank you. Good bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Ghosts

**OMG! I'm SO sorry for not updating last weekend! I went out with my mom then my brother and TOTALLY forgot! Then I can't during the week. And then there was the planning for other fanfics… BUT, good news… SPRING BREAK! I can now write twice as much! Hurray! Anyways, read on!**

**My Little Phantom**

Chapter 4: Ghosts

Danny's eyes fluttered open in the morning light streaming through the tree leaves. He was confused at first on why he wasn't in his bed, than the past day flew by in his mind. He looked around the small clearing in the forest until he spotted the still sleeping Rainbow Dash in the small pile of leaves 3 feet from him. He smiled and stood up to stretch. Walking over to the Pegasus, he prodded her side.

He stifled a laugh as she yawned and looked up at him. Her hair had bits of leaves tangled it and there was a small, dry stream of drool on the side of her mouth. "Mornin' Sleeping Beauty." He smiled as she stood up and walked to the small pond he flew over the night before. She took a drink and gasped at her reflection.

"Crap!" she exclaimed. Dipping a hoof in the water, she scrubbed the drool away and desperately tried to tame her rat's nest of hair.

Danny walked up to the girl pony and smiled. He hopped in the pond and scrubbed away the blood from last night out of his hair. His wounds always healed up faster than a normal person's would, thanks to his ghost half.

"We should probably go back," Rainbow Dash insisted. "The others are probably worried sick." She smiled and turned towards PonyVile, Danny close behind.

"By the way, what does your cutie mark mean?" Rainbow Dash broke the silence between them.

Danny looked at her with confusion. "My what?" he finally asked.

"You know, the symbol on your leg?" Danny looked at the moon on his leg, then realized what she was talking about.

"Oh, this! It means, uh… I have a fascination of outer space. So that's probably what it is." He gave a guilty smile, which Rainbow Dash didn't notice.

After their small conversation, Danny took in all the scenery. He noticed a small rosebush with red roses and purple stems. He recognized these roses, but couldn't remember from where. He jumped at the sound of Rainbow's voice next to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked. She looked towards the flowers, confusion written clearly on her face. "Are you allergic?"

"No, I just…" He paused for a second, looking back at the mysterious roses. "I just remember these from somewhere. I can't quite put my - hoof on it though…"

Rainbow Dash lifted an eyebrow, but quickly dismissed it when a scream rang out through the forest, followed by a loud crash. She looked towards Danny to see he had the expression as her. Without a word, they took off towards the town.

Danny changing to Phantom on the way.

**Oh snap! Linebreak!**

Rainbow Dash and Phantom skidded to a halt at the edge of the forest, looking out to the town. All was the same as they left it besides the panicking ponies, and smoke coming from the middle of the town.

Phantom flew out of the shelter of the forest, heading for the source of the smoke. The sound of flapping confirmed that Rainbow was fallowing closely behind.

"Go make sure the ponies' are out of the town!" he shouted behind him. "And find your friends! Try not to let them get in the way!" With this, he landed by the smashed building, small flames licking hungrily at the wood. He looked around the area, all living things far from gone.

After a few second of searching, he heard a scream from behind him. He dashed off in the direction of the yell. When he turned a corner, he stopped in his tracks. A large robotic man stood in the street. He had a black, no sleeve shirt on with a metal sash hung over his left shoulder. His large, dark grey hands had many blue buttons scattered on his wrist. The dark grey belt had few blue buttons and a glowing blue S next to a small pouch. His black pant ran down his legs and into grey boots with glowing blue laces. The most menacing of features on the robot was his Mohawk and small beard, which were green flames. In his hand was the same pony he first saw when he entered the town just yesterday.

"Where is the Ghost Boy!?" he screamed at the pony child. The pony shook with fear and cried out for help.

The robot let out a shocked gasp as the boy slipped through his fingers and disappeared into thin air. As he scanned the area, a green bolt of energy was shot at the back of his head. Before he could turn, a sudden weight was added to his shoulders and he fell to the ground.

"Hey Skulker," a voice sounded above him, "I thought the man rode the pony!" Skulker's head turned enough to look at a black and white pony. If it hadn't been for the D P icon on his leg, he wouldn't have recognized him.

"Get off me, Whelp!" he screamed as he shot Phantom off his back. "I'm not here for your pelt this time. I don't need it in pony form anyway!" Skulker stood up and glared at the halfa, whom was still in a battle stance.

"So why _are_ you here than! It can't possibly be because you _missed me_!" Phantom spat at the ghost.

"I came hoping you'd help us!"

Phantom loosened up. "Help you? Why? The great Skulker can't handle something?" he mocked. Realization came to his face. "Wait, us?

Skulker rolled his eyes. "Yes, Whelp. All the ghosts where taken into a portal. I barely escaped. Someone is sending them to this pitiful world."

Phantom's eyes went wide. _'That must be why Clockwork sent me here!'_ "Do you know where this person is?" he asked the mechanical ghost.

"Did you not hear that I _escaped_? I got out before they went in the portal!" He looked at Phantom like he was an idiot.

'_Great. Now I have to either search everywhere for this lunatic, or wait for the next ghost to come around. Probably the latter.' _Phantom changed to Danny as he thought.He was brought out of his musing at the sound of gasps and trotting behind him. He turned to see The Mane Six running down the street. _'Damn it Rainbow! I give her a simple task!'_ He turned to the large ghost in front of him. "I suggest you get out of here, Skulker."

The man nodded and pressed a button on his wrist. A green portal opened up behind him. Without a word, he walked in and it faded to nothing. _'Okay, when did he get that?!' _Danny thought to himself. He turned around and jumped back in surprise. Twilight Sparkle was only a few inches away from his face, eyes sparkling with wonder.

"What _are_ you?!" she said in amazement.

Before he could answer, a yell sounded to their left. "Danny! I couldn't find-" Rainbow Dash came out from behind a building. At the sight before her, she smiled sheepishly and said, "Heh, never mind. I found them." Danny glared at her, then turned back to the other hero ponies.

"It's kind of a long story," he replied to the earlier question in hopes of not having to explain. He sighed at Twilights eager expression. "Fine. Do you want the full story or just what I am?" He mentally slapped himself for asking that question. _'Please not the full story!_' He thought. He really wanted to get this mission over with, so he needed as much time as possible.

Though, thanks to his luck, the unicorn said, "The full story!"

Sighing, Danny started. "Ugh. My parents built a – well – portal to a place called the Ghost Zone." The ponies gasped at the word 'ghost.' "They worked hard on it, so they were _very_ disappointed when it didn't work. My friend convinced me to go in it to check it out. When I did, I tripped on a wire and put my hand on the wall for support. My dad," Danny muttered "being the genius he is" under his breath, "had the On button on the inside. The portal electrocuted me, but the Ectoplasm used to run it sort of saved me. That's just a theory we thought of, but it makes sense in a way. So I'm what ghosts call a halfa. Before you ask, there's only three halfas. One's a clone, one's probably dead, and then there's me." The others looked at him in shock. Even Rainbow Dash, who didn't know the whole story.

Of course, Pinky Pie was the first to break the silence. "Cool! When do we get to see some ghost stuff!" She ran up to him, a smile clear on her face.

Danny raised an eyebrow, than realized everyone was still staring at him. Smiling, he said, "Do I ever get to see the town? Or are you all just going to admire me?"

They all blinked a few times, Rainbow Dash blushing a bit. Applejack smiled and started to walk down the street. "Well, whatya waitin' for then? Let's go!"

**Oh wait! Linebreak!**

Elsewhere…

Dark figure trotted in front of the cage of pony ghosts and pressed a button. One blue pony with a dark blue, fabric hat over his black mane was spat out of the cage through a tube. The figure smiled at the pony and said in a deep voice, "You're free to go, young ghost."

The pony looked at the shadow of a horse and shouted "Beware!" before flying through the roof.

The shadow smiled and said to himself, "And so it has begun."

**Ok, quickly! I'm starting a new fanfiction either today or tomorrow. Only clue: I hope Danny's a cat person. :P That probably gave it away… Oh well! See ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: New Information

**Quick few things before story. **

***I know I now have a different story to write, but I won't give up on this story. Even though I like the other a tad more. XD Probably because I actually **_**like**_** Warriors. :D **

***I'm not getting as many followers on my story (Nightfang) as I am on this story. I love this story too, but if you haven't already, try my other one. I understand if you don't like Warriors though. :) But if you know it, give it a shot. XD**

***Don't own MLP or DP!**

**That's all I got. Thanks for the reviews! On to the chapter!**

**My Little Phantom**

Chapter 5: New Information

After the tour of _almost all_ of Ponyvile, Danny was quite tired and hungry. Danny never really was that fit, even after all the ghost fights. After showing him the Gallery, he flopped onto the floor, unable to go on. Rainbow Dash was the first to notice, and could barely hold back her laughter.

"I have to say," Rainbow said between chuckles, "it's funny to know a pony with powers is less fit then six girls without any." Danny glared at the Pegasus, still panting from exhaustion.

"Well," he said while struggling to get up, "I usually don't walk, let alone run, around a large town."

Rainbow giggled and replied, "Well, I fly too, and I'm still in better shape than you." Danny hmphed and finally stood up. "If you're really _that_ hungry, there are places to eat around here." She ran ahead to where the others were and told them that they should get something to eat.

They all agreed. When Danny walked up to the group, Rarity asked, "So darlin', where ya want to eat?"

Pinky Pie dashed forward. "There's the café, Sugercube Corner, or the Hay Burger!" she said, almost too fast for Danny to hear.

"Uh," he thought for a moment. "I guess the Hay Burger. Burgers sound good right now." The group started their walk towards the diner, Danny of course in the back.

**X.X.X.X.X**

The seven ponies walked into the Hay Burger and sat at a large wooden table. They ordered their food, and decided to talk about this 'little problem.'

"So…" Twilight started. "What do we plan on doing?"

Danny thought for a moment. "I guess we just have to wait until one of the ghosts this guy got comes around. We could get some information from it." Though no one wanted to wait for the answers to come to them, this really was their only plan.

"Here you go." A pony came up with their food on a tray. The tray was floating with a purple aura surrounding it. The same aura was coming from the pony's horn.

Before Danny could eat a horse shoe shaped French fry ( all he had were French fries and a chocolate milkshake because a hay burger didn't sound appealing to him ), a blue wisp escaped from his mouth. "Great," he mumbled. "Uh, guys?" The other ponies looked up from their food, some of it still on their face. "Is there a restroom somewhere? I think we won't have to wait long for our little plan to take action." He smiled sheepishly.

Understanding immediately, Twilight pointed towards a door in the corner of the room. Nodding, Danny ran to the Men's Room and changed into hid ghost half. He fazed through the wall of the building and looked around. _'Nothing' _he thought with a confused frown.

He flew above the Hay Burger to get a better look around. Before he could fly back to his friends, an object hit him in the back. He plummeted into the grass and turned to see a small box next to were he landed and a blue pony with a dark blue hat. Smiling, Phantom said, "Thank goodness it's only you."

The ghost narrowed his eyes. "I am the Box Ghost! Fear my cubic wraith!"

Laughing, Phantom shot him in the chest with a single ectobeam, and not a powerful one at that. The Box Ghost was sent hurdling towards a fence gate, all the ponies running out of the way.

Phantom then noticed were he landed. A large brick building was on the other side of the fenced in field he was standing in now. Many small ponies were spread out across the field, staring at the two with wide, frightened eyes.

Phantom smacked his hoof to his forehead. "Great," he mumbled to himself. "Of course I land in a school yard." Sighing, he looked back to the ghost still trying to stand up. "Listen, Boxy. I need to talk to you. And it would be nice if it wasn't around a bunch of terrified kids!"

The Box Ghost looked around the clearing, looking at both the kids, and trying to find some sort of box to control. He finally spotted a few lunch boxes and made them fly at Phantom at break-neck speed. Hitting their target, he flew into the air and screamed at the kids before him, "Beware!" and aimed the boxes at three small ponies. An orange with purple hair, a white with pink and purple hair, and a yellow with dark pink hair and a large pink bow.

The three screamed and ducked down, trying to shield themselves from the blast.

A blur of black and white beat the boxes to the ponies and a green shield was put up around them. Phantom turned around to the three kids. "Are you okay?" he asked out of habit. The ponies looked at him in both aw and fear before nodding their heads. "Good." He turned back to the ghost and bolted towards him.

The Box Ghost didn't have any time to react before he was punched out of the school yard. Phantom turned back to the ponies in the field. "Um… Stay in school kids!" He flew to where the blue pony landed.

Landing only feet away from the dazed Box Ghost, Phantom lit his hoof with green energy and pointed it at the ghost. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Where is the person you're working for!?"

"I won't tell you anything! I am th-" Phantom shot a ray mere centimeters from his stomach, leaving a black patch of dirt smoking.

The Box Ghost looked up at Phantom in horror. Then quickly pushed it to the side to say, "I don't work for him! None of us do! As for where he is, way out West." He pointed his hoof in the direction he came from. "In a mountain range. Kind of foggy there, so you'll know it when you see it!" With this, he fazed into the ground before he could be questioned more.

Phantom sighed and flew back to the Hay Burger. He fazed into the bathroom, changed into Danny, and walked back to the table.

The Mane Six had already finished their food, and Danny ate his pretty fast. After he was done, he turned to the ponies.

"It wasn't a threatening ghost, though he did try to kill some kids. He said this guy lives out West in some foggy mountains. Ring a bell?"

Twilight got up from her seat, along with everyone else. "Ya actually. Sounds like Smoky Mountains. We'll have to head out tomorrow if we want to make it there soon. Everyone fine with this?" The group nodded their approval. "Then we better get to sleep now. We have a long trek ahead of us."

The group separated, each heading to their homes. Danny walked by Twilight. After a few minutes, Danny spoke up.

"So," he started. "Do you have any idea on who would do this?"

Twilight thought for a little. There have been few ponies that would do stuff like this. Very few actually. "None that I can think of. I don't think there's many ponies that bad."

Danny thought this over. _'Well, it could be someone they don't know…'_ then it hit him.

'_If this person is worse then what they faced, how can they help me?'_

**I have to say, this chapter wasn't the best. XD OH! BTW! I need a name for this Bad Pony. Leave suggestions in the comments, I'm desperate. :D**

**Yes I changed the linebreak to X.X.X.X.X because I can't think of new messages for them. :D**

**Follow, favorite, and review!**

**~Bloodblossom88**


End file.
